


not a coward

by KatastrophicTodd



Series: Social Media AU written works [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Social Media AU, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatastrophicTodd/pseuds/KatastrophicTodd
Summary: Worst case scenario? Bruce would reject him, and Hal could go off world for a couple of months to lick his wounds. But if Bruce said yes… fuck, if Bruce said yes Hal would probably burst.His ring hummed in sympathy.- part of my social media AU, but can be read isolated (actual, serious writing this time lmao).
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Kyle Rayner, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason/Kyle mentioned
Series: Social Media AU written works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499003
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152





	not a coward

**Author's Note:**

> [you can read my social media au here](https://batfamilysocialmediamess.tumblr.com/post/187127916075/part-1-some-random-tweets-from-steph-part-2)
> 
> not beta read!

Now, Hal knew he wasn’t as heterosexual as he’d though all his long years of life. Which was, now that he was sure he _definitely_ wanted to bang men, suddenly hysterical. All those times he’d stared at his gym teacher now made more sense.

That night he’d gotten incredibly drunk and had _passionately_ made out with one of his pilot friends looked a bit more intentional than he’d originally thought. All the times Dinah and Ollie had invited him into their bed, both looking at him hungrily, making him hot all over, and that giddy, nervous feeling inside his chest (just a step away from panic) before he laughed it off as a joke made him want to facepalm.

The real mystery here was: how had Hal _believed_ he was heterosexual for so long?

Maybe the most surprising part was that he’d finally figured it out thanks to Bruce Wayne, the fucking _Batman_. Something about that inexpressive, brick wall of a man had pushed Hal time and time again to get a reaction out of him. Any reaction. And then the sweet swell of satisfaction inside his chest whenever Bruce gave him that tiny smirk or _growled_ at Hal.

Oh, yeah, that growl did things to Hal alright.

The second realization that hit him in the face like a fucking truck was that he, Hal Jordan, was in love with that man. The pain every time Bruce ignored his texts or avoided him in the watchtower kept him awake at night.

_Go ahead a tell the other what a bitch I am. Again._

Those word in the batcave had sent a chill down Hal’s spine. The realization that he’d fucked up. And like the dumb bitch in denial that he was, he’d tried to brush it off and not admit that he’d been tugging Bruce’s metaphorical pigtails for years.

_I’ll make sure to_ acquire _a partner who actually enjoys my company, then_.

Hal had panicked and grabbed Bruce’s arm, and he’d recoiled from him like he burned him. And Hal felt the pit in his stomach, like the feeling you get when you die in a dream. And he _knew_ he’d fucked up again.

He had half a mind to announce to the world how not as heterosexual they thought just so future Hal could not go back into denial and destroy all his progress. And now Hal was waiting for the time he’d said he’d be in Bruce’s cave.

His stomach hurt.

Worst case scenario? Bruce would reject him, and Hal could go off world for a couple of months to lick his wounds. But if Bruce said yes… fuck, if Bruce said yes Hal would probably _burst_.

His ring hummed in sympathy.

He arrived at the cave ten minutes before six, military training kicking in. He waited patiently for Bruce to let him in, the metallic door creaking open at exactly six o’clock. Hal almost missed it because his thundering heartbeat was ringing in his ears.

He flew inside, taking deep breaths with the technique he learned in the veteran group meetings. Hal Jordan may be and idiot, but he was _not_ a coward.

Bruce was sitting in front of the batcomputer, facing away from Hal. He swallowed, landing softly and walking the rest of the way until he was standing at Bruce’s left. He wasn’t wearing the cowl, so Hal took a couple of seconds to admire his chiseled face. It reminded him of one of those classical busts that Kyle always used as inspiration for drawing faces.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, eyes still trained on the computer screen. Right.

“Bruce,” Hal said softly, more in awe than an attempt to get his attention. His breath caught in his chest when Bruce turned, and those icy blue eyes bore into Hal’s.

“Jordan.”

Hal closed his eyes, trying not to snap at Bruce. He knew he hated when he called Hal by his last name in _that_ tone. Almost bored.

“I know I fucked up,” Hal started. “But, please, hear me out until I finish.”

Bruce’s impassive eyes looked him up and down, mercilessly.

“ _Please_.”

Bruce squared his jaw and nodded, leaning back in his chair and waiting for Hal to say his piece. Hal nodded to himself and clenched his trembling hands into fists. It was never a good thing to show weakness before Bruce.

“Okay, so,” Hal cleared his throat. “Lately, I have realized a couple of very important things about me. And also, that I didn’t realize how my jabs may affect your feelings.”

He looked at Bruce. He had his lips pursed.

_Right_.

“So, I’m very sorry if I hurt you saying any of those things.” Hal sighed. “I, um, I. _Ugh_. Okay, I swear I practiced what I was going to say. It’s just. You’re distracting.”

Bruce raised his eyebrows.

“I realized that I… like you. Wait. No.” He saw Bruce looking up, as if pleading to god. Hal couldn’t blame him. “Listen. I need to come up clean. I’m. I’m in love with you.”

The silence weighed on Hal. He prayed to any god that was listening so he wouldn’t star crying. He took a wavering breath.

“I know that doesn’t excuse my behavior, but it’s mainly the reason why I did all those things.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I think I was happy as long as you were paying attention to me. No matter what kind.”

Bruce was looking straight at him, something untamed in his eyes.

“I’ve been in denial for, well, for all my life.” Hal continued. “And I’m probably gonna still have problems about who I am. But I wanted you to know. That I love you, that is.”

Bruce leaned forward, elbows on his knees. Hal didn’t know what to expect.

“And I know you will probably want nothing to do with me, because we know I’m a mess.” Hal chuckled sadly. “But I wanted to ask you on a date.”

In reality, Hal wanted to ask more than a date. He wanted all of Bruce. He wanted to be _seen_ and loved just like he was. And, Hal was not a coward, but he never bit more than he could chew.

He winced, expecting the words of rejection. Maybe Bruce would be even kind about it, instead of throwing Hal out.

“I know,” Bruce said, still sitting there in front of Hal.

Somehow, even being the one standing, Hal felt smaller.

“What?”

“Nothing, just a silly reference,” Bruce waved his hand dismissively. “I knew you had feelings for me, Hal.”

“You _did_?”

“Yes.”

And Bruce gave him that smirk that started all, and Hal felt his chest tighten. He had it _bad_.

“Apology accepted,” Bruce said, standing up.

“Um.”

“I’m free on Friday.”

“Wait,” Hal’s heart was in his throat. “So, that’s a yes?”

“It’s a maybe,” Bruce replied, still smirking.

God, he wanted to kiss him so bad. It had to illegal to be that beautiful. Fuck.

“Don’t play hard to get, it doesn’t suit you!” A voice yelled from somewhere around the cave ceiling.

Hal frowned.

“Jason,” Bruce sighed, and then said loudly: “Jason Todd, I swear to God, if you don’t leave this cave _right now_ , I’ll tell Alfred that you’re hindering my love life.”

There was an offended gasp.

“Low blow!”

“Get. Out.” Bruce bit back.

They waited in silence, Bruce’s head cocked to the side. Hal supposed he was listening in to make sure his kid got out. Now that Hal thought about it, wasn’t Jason the one Kyle was head-over-heels for?

“Hnn,” Bruce said, turning back to face him.

“So…”

“So?”

“Come on, Spooky.” Hal said, placing his hands gently on Bruce’s chest which was very warm even through the suit. “Can I get a kiss?”

Hal’s heart was still working twice as fast and his whole body was trembling, but Bruce was here in front of him and he was giving him a _chance_.

Bruce licked his lips and smiled softly. Hal could see the mirth in his eyes.

“If you say please.” Bruce leaned in, their noses touching.

Hal felt dizzy, fingers twitching in Bruce’s chest.

“Please,” he breathed out. “ _Please_.”

“I love it when you say that,” Bruce told him as if it was a secret. It probably was.

Bruce cupped his cheek in his calloused hand and traced his bottom lip with his thumb, making Hal gasp.

Bruce’s lips were soft on his, which surprised Hal. He’d always thought everything about that man would be strong and rough. He didn’t mind one bit.

Hal closed his eyes and grabbed the clasp where the cape was attached in Bruce’s shoulder and brought his body flushed against his. Bruce groaned and Hal seized that opportunity to deepen the kiss. Bruce tasted like coffee.

Bruce’s hand fisted in Hal’s hair, arching it backwards so Bruce could take control of the kiss again. Hal’s hands grabbed at anything in reach, trying to center himself. He felt something hot and sweet and intoxicating spreading in his chest.

Bruce bit his lower lip before stepping back, leaving Hal hot and confused.

“Friday,” Bruce said, not quite panting but very close. “I’ll pick you up at six. Wear something nice.”

Hal’s brain took a couple of seconds to catch up before he _beamed_.

“You got it!”

“Goodbye, Hal,” Bruce said.

Hal closed the distance between them and kissed Bruce’s right cheek. If he didn’t know better, Hal would say that Bruce looked flustered.

“See you around, Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> [you can read my social media au here](https://batfamilysocialmediamess.tumblr.com/post/187127916075/part-1-some-random-tweets-from-steph-part-2)
> 
> any thoughts??


End file.
